Avengers: Dawn of the Espada
by pta917
Summary: Having created a path between Hueco Mundo and the Avengers Universe, Aizen sends a team to explore this new world.
1. Imminent Despair

Inoue sat in the white sofa that composed most of the furniture in her room in Las Noches, looking down at the barred window from where the moonlight entered she taught of her friends and everything that had brought her to her current situation, her eyes fell to the red carpet on the floor as she felt a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in." announced a very familiar voice, the voice of the one who originally brought her to such a place

Inoue quickly sat up and faced the door, as Ulquiorra Cifer opened the door his cold eyes meet hers causing her to instinctively look down and wait for him to speak.

"Lord Aizen has called for a meeting with the Espada, and he wishes for you to be present also. I've come to bring you to him." he said

She gave him a quick nod and started walking out of her chambers with the Espada following after her, as they made their way to the conference room a more unpleasant voice graced them standing up against a wall, accompanied by his ever loyal Fracción, Nnoitra Gilga the taller Espada gave the woman a sick grin that made her look away in both fear and disgust, seemingly satisfied with her reaction Nnoitra directed his words towards his fellow Espada.

"Taking your pet out for a walk are you?" he asked

Ulquiorra like always didn't reply and signalling the woman to follow him, finally they made it to the meting room it was a bast hall with a small table in the middle surrounded by eleven chairs, one for each Espada and the final one for their lord. Before they had arrived others were already seated, seemingly asleep was Coyote Starrk, on another chair was Szayelaporro Granz, Inoue noticed that the pink haired Espada seemed rather excited for the meeting. Her escort took his seat, but as he did so Cifer noticed that Inoue was visibly lost on where she should be for the meeting.

"You'll stand at my side." Ulquiorra replied

"Alright..." she answered, shyly going to the right side of his chair

Slowly all Espada arrived, and then Aizen and the two other former-Shinigami, he took his seat at the table with normal confident smile he looked around at his Espada, his eyes fell on the human for a short while, noticing that she bowed her head at this, he felt rather amused by this.

"My dear Espada, I welcome you all to this meeting. Before we actually begin I would like for Szayelaporro Granz to fill you in on the situation." he announced in a pleasant tone as the projector in the center of the table lit up

The scientist took a more formal stance in his seat with one gesture he fixed the position of his "glasses" so he could begin to speak of what had him so excited.

"Well, for quite some time now I've been perfecting our Garganta generating technology and thanks to the power of the Hōgyoku we have finally created a stable pathway between our dimension and another universe..." he preparing to continue his triumphant speech when Aizen interrupted

"Very good Granz. Since then we have already sent a team to determine what interest it could hold for us and this is what they return with." he continued, looking at the projector which now displayed a blue glowing cube

"The Tesseract, apparently a source of great power. But this was not the only interesting thing they found." with these words the projected images shifted from the object to several different being, one of them was wearing some kind of metallic armor, another was a blonde man in armor and cape with an hammer at hand and finally the other was split into the picture of a man and a green giant

"Apparently this world while Shinigami free, does present some type of anomalies..." he continued when Grimmjow interrupted

"What's with the green guy?"

"A human who can transform into that creature, and from what we know it should not be taken lightly. But also him..." the projector now showed the blonde man in combat armor

"An Asgardian, like those described in the old Shinigami writings, also not to be taken lightly in case of encounter." he made a small pause, to see the reaction of his subordinates to this new information

"Now the reason of this meeting, I'm going to send out a team to, if possible, bring back the Tesseract and gain information on these individuals, it wont be a failure if the extraction isn't successful and killing is not an option. Also there is the problem of if these beings have the ability to actually sense and see the team, that is why I've tasked Granz with developing devices that will make you visible to the normal eye when you arrive at your destination, just to be certain that the combat data is viable." he continued looking at the scientist during the final sentence

"Two Espada will make up this team..." he made another pause, his calculative eyes filtered through his Espadas

"...Ulquiorra, I want you to lead the team." he announced

"Yes sir." the Espada replied with a small nod

"And...Grimmjow will accompany you."

"What!? I'm not going anywhere with him!" the sixth Espada growled in reply

"Be sensible about the situation Grimmjow, ever since you recovered your arm, you've yet to be in a combat situation and let's not forget you seemed quit interested in that creature." Aizen replied in his usual calculated tone

The sixth Espada simply frowned in response acknowledging defeat and accepting his mission, the next one to speak was Granz.

"Excuse me Lord Aizen, but I believe that I should go, since all of this is possible because of my genius..." his protest immateriality stopped when Aizen's eyes darted at him

"Since Ulquiorra will be out who will take care of the pet?" Nnoitra asked with a wide grin

"Orihime please approach." Aizen spoke softly

Hearing this she gave a him a small nervous look and quietly approached the right side of the rule of Las Noches, she placed herself at his side Aizen gave her a warm expression in reply.

"Now Orihime, please don't take my words as an insult but I believe some of those here don't believe in your potential, what do you think we should do about it?" he asked

"I've already healed Jaegerjaquez arm..." she replied in a shy manner

"Yes we did, but maybe further demonstration of your powers is required, that is why I've decided that you will accompany Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on their mission I believe that a onsite showcase of your powers will satisfy all those who still dough it."

"As you wish Aizen-sama." she replied

"Good. Now everyone you may leave except the the members of the team and Granz, who will take then directly to the Garganta.

"Of course Lord Aizen." he replied with a bow

The group started making their way to the room where the Garganta would be opened, Grimmjow walked with his arms in his pockets but was visibly bored by the silence so he decided to have a conversation with his fellow Espadas.

"Ulquiorra have you considered putting a leash on her from now on, if she thinks of escaping when we get there." he spat with a happy grin

"She knows better then that." was the answer that came from Ulquiorra

"You hear that! He says he knows you, how cute." he replied looking at Orihime, who quickly responded

"I wouldn't try to escape!" she said nervously, where would she escape too she thought

"You should try, it would give us something to do instead of going after some cube." the sixth Espada replied

"You seem to forget the presence of possible resistance between us and our objective." Ulquiorra said

"You think they could be called "resistance"?" Grimmjow asked jokingly

"If the Shinigami acknowledge the Asgardians maybe we should too."

"And since when do you care for what the Shinigami do!?" he asked again, now somewhat more curious

"Maybe you should ponder on that question of yours." he replied looking back to the scar in his comrades chest

Grimmjow growled in anger, but didn't get time to react as they arrived at their destination, the opening to the room was a simple rectangular opening in the wall which lead to what another hall in which only to large black pillars stood and a small control panel. Granz made his way to the panel, while another lesser arrancar approached the Espada and the human, in his hand was a small box he bowed before them and opened it revealing two small black crystals.

"Those are the devices that will make you visible to the humans. You can call them Espejo they, like the rest of this room are the fruits of my genious and you will be first test subjects to test their briliance!" he announced in a mad tone

"What ever how do they work?" Grimmjow replied in an uninterested growl

"It works in a similar manner as a Caja Negación." the scientist replied

The Espadas didn't question it, even if Grimmjow looked less then satisfied with the situation, they placed the device in their respective Hollow holes. Orihime simply waited for it to be time to leave, the scientist pressed some buttons on the panel, as he did so the pillars began to glow, bolts of energy being passed from one to the other, small bolts hitting random spots in the room, the Espada simply stood there waiting for it to stabilize, while the girl ran back to the hallway for cover, soon the fabrique between dimensions began to rip away bringing forward a massive Garganta.

"Behold gentlemen the fool potential of my vision!" Granz roared in a mad laugh

"How stable is it?" Ulquiorra asked

"Enough, but I can't say what effect it will have on the human specially when you arrive there." Granz replied

"Let's hope nothing bad happens to her, Ulquiorra wouldn't be happy would he?" the Sixth Espada said mockingly

"I can handle it." Inoue said entering the room once more

"In any case, please report the experience back to me, it would be rather interesting." the scientist replied

"What is that busing noise in my head!?" Grimmjow growled looking at the scientist

"Aizen-sama requested me to implement in those devices an automatic way to fill you in on your objectives, so right now that device will make you visible but is also uploading into your head all the information you need to know."

Finally the Garganta was stable enough for safe passage, Grimmjow was the first jump in followed by Ulquiorra, Orihime found her self unable to enter as it was to hight for her to simply jump in.

"Can someone help me?" she asked with a small blush

"Aren't you the one suppose to protect her and stuff?" Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra gave a small sigh and jumped back to her side, placing his right arm around her waist he jumped back into the Garganta.

"Thank you." she replied blushing

Once the Garganta closed the trip was rather short then what Orihime was expecting, considering that they were traveling through universes another thing she didn't expect was how the travel would end.

It was a sunny day in New York, Steve Rogers had made his way to a park at the edge of the city, it was part of several trails that lead into the forest, he preferred a quiet spot to workout so he normally went deeper into the woods and way from any path so it would be more difficult for people to find him. Has he was doing some routine push-ups when his eyes caught a bright light falling from the sky and into a a nearby parking lot, as the object crashed into the Earth the distinct sound of people screaming in horror soon followed, Rogers couldn't just ignore what had just happened he got up and started running as fast as he could to the site of impact. On his way there he crossed paths with several people who were visibly in shock but seeing no major injury he continued to the parking-lot, first he saw that most of the cars had been push back by the force of the impact, then something started applying pressure on his body the air was getting thicker as he got closer, thankfully his body could still power through this change.

"Look at that someone is still standing." a voice said from near the crater

Looking around he understood what they meant, most people were down most likely from the pressure, but right now what mattered was the source of the voice, he saw three figures, all in white, one of them was a woman o stood near another with black hair and what seemed to be wearing half of an helmet and finally there was another man with blue hair, with a whole in his abdomen.

"Who are you!?" Cap asked in a determined tone

"What's it to you?" the blue haired man replied

"You arrive and hurt innocent people seemingly without reason, I can't just stand by." Rogers growled back

"You want to take care of him Ulquiorra?" he asked to the figure standing behind him

The Espada didn't reply but he showed no interest not even taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Seems like I'll have to take care of you human." the blue haired man continued, as he began to slowly approach Steve

Steve lifted up his fists ready to fight, his opponent responded with a shocked look in his face followed by a laugh.

"I'm going to ask you once again who are you?" Rogers asked ready to charge, his opponent replied with a twisted grin

"Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And you human? Grimmjow spat back

"Steve Rogers or if you want Captain America." Cap replied in a triumphant tone

"Come on Captain bring it." the Espada clacked

Rogers charged at his opponent, he went for a right hand just for the invader to step to the side, then he threw a left which once more Grimmjow dodged, Cap prepared to throw another blow when he felt a sharp pain in his midsection, his gaze dropped down to see the knee of his opponent rammed firmly into him, yet his head turned to look back at Grimmjow who threw a right of his own making contact with his skull knocking Cap out, the Sixth Espada laughed over the body of his victim when Inoue rushed to her knees and covered Rogers in her healing barrier.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed as Ulquiorra grabbed her left arm and pulled her away from the fallen Captain America, falling down from the pull she looked shocked at his actions, he simply replied with a stern look.

"I can't let him die!" she shouted

"Your powers aren't to be wasted with such trash, now get up." he replied harshly

Orihime staggered back to her feet, dusting off her outfit she noticed Grimmjow seemed rather amused by the situation and just to make things worse he threw another kick to the ribs of the fallen Captain.

"Enough Grimmjow, we have to move out." Ulquiorra ordered

"What ever you say, so where to?"

"The closest location of interest is Stark Tower."


	2. First Clash

It had been a week since since Thor defeated Malekith, wanting to catch up with his fellow Avengers he payed a visit to the Avengers Tower given the occasion Stark decided to throw a small party so that the Avengers and James Rhodes could welcome their friend back.

Stark and Banner were still hard at work in the lab on some new project, Rhodes was trying to find some drink suitable for the situation at the bar while Barton, Rogers had yet to arrive, and Romanoff talked with the Asgardian but their conversation got cut short when Thor turned to face the windows and stared at some uncertain thing in the distance, what ever it was they saw that he was tense as if ready to strike.

"Is something wrong?" Widow asked

Thor didn't reply, he knew exactly what he felt even if his senses for such things were rather undeveloped and untrained but he could definitely sense it, reiatsu, but that was impossible such a great amount and without any type of warning, it could only mean trouble finally he let his guard down when Barton's hand fell on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Thor replied in a visible nervous tone

"What happened?" Hawkeye replied

"Nothing, just got distracted with something. Everything's fine!" he replied with a large laugh, patting his comrades in the back

"So you come back to Earth and nearly destroy London...you never were one to lay low." Widow said in a friendly manner, trying to get the conversation back on track

"And that is why we put up with him." a voice said from the lab

Stark walked down the stair to the lab, Banner followed close after him still both men traded some words about what ever new project they were cooking up. Only Banner approached the trio while Stark went to find Rhodes, the scientist greeted the Asgardian and listened to the conversation. Finally Rhodes emerged from the bar with two bottles at hand, Tony was quick to take them from him and reply sarcastically.

"Took you long enough."

"Funny Tony, next time you go and find something to drink in the middle of all of that." Rhodes spat back waving at the direction he had come from

"Just hurry up, we're keeping the others waiting."

From there they all sat around the glass table, drinking and talking the time away. Rhodes had just told his best attempt at an epic story, when Thor simply smashed his glass in his hand, silence fell theirs eyes falling on the Asgardian that wasn't the only strange thing soon after the lights and windows began to vibrate.

"I have to go to the landing pad." he replied quickly getting up

"What do you mean!?" Stark growled

"We have company, I would suggest you gear up." he replied trying to keep his calm while he rushed to the source of the disturbance

"You heard the man, gear up people and Bruce just try to keep calm."

With these words from Tony the Avengers went for their gear, luckily Stark had made it an habit to keep a spare outfit for each member of the team at the Tower for such possible situation. Thor ran outside and what awaited him was completely different from what he expected, Shinigami supposedly wore black clothing and above all would have warned about any visit, Thor composed himself putting on a confident stance and walked towards the two strangers.

"Why didn't you bring the pet?" the one with blue hair asked

"There was no need to bring her along." the other replied, just to be met with a laugh

"You just didn't want to carry her here!" his reply fell on deaf hears

"But maybe this will cheer you up Ulquiorra, it's the Asgardian." the blue hair individual clacked turning to face Thor

"You wanted the Asgardian, Thor Odinson at your service. Now state your business here." Thor roared in a furious tone, trying his best to intimidate the two men

"Seems like he's got some fight in him..." Grimmjow began

"And he isn't alone."

Stark, followed by the rest of the Avengers except for Hulk, took a stance at the side of their friend, the strangers simply looked at each other like before the black haired one seemed uninterested while the blue haired one was visibly trying to hold in his laughter.

"Now if Rogers was to show up, it would be pretty neat." Stark said to Thor

"Do you mean that Captain America guy?" Grimmjow asked

"What's it to you?" Widow growled back

"Kicked his ass when we arrived here, great to see he's friends with more...interesting people."

"I say we split up to fight them. I'll take the black haired on you can take the other." Thor suggested

"You are going to fight that guy alone?" Stark asked shocked

"It's better this way." he said in a definitive tone, he started taking steps forward his eyes set on the green eyed intruder

His stern look soon faded when he noticed Stark walking side by side with him.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun, besides if they need they have the Hulk." Stark replied calmly

Grimmjow surveyed the approaching pair, seeing their determination he decided it would only be appropriate to give them a small lead on their soon to be opponent, taking a small step to the side he said in a low tone, just enough for the two men to hear.

"He has an habit of punching wholes into peoples chests, so be on the look out for that." he whispered with a devilish grin

They seemed unfazed by this new information and took their final steps in the direction of Ulquiorra, it seemed interesting to them that their opponent had yet to take his hands out of his pockets, Thor deduced two things from this either he wasn't truly aware of who they were or he was just that confident.

"Asgardian you were able to sense us weren't you?" the stranger finally spoke

"Yes..." Thor replied, but was cut short by Ulquiorra

"Then follow me." with this he disappeared

"How are we suppose to follow him?" Tony asked sarcastically

Thor didn't reply, Tony saw him just standing there with his eyes closed in what seemed to be in the state of great concentration, a few seconds later Thor's eyes darted open as he lunged into the air quickly followed by Stark, who was somewhat lost in the situation.

"Now that is done and over with, let's get down to business." Grimmjow announced letting his arms drop to his side

"Before we get this going, we would like to now who's ass we are about to kick." War Machine said

"Fine, just call me Grimmjow."

"I'm War Machine."

"I'm Hawkeye."

"And I'm Black Widow."

"So who's the strongest?" Grimmjow asked in a more menacing tone

"That would be me." War Machine replied in a cocky tone

"Figures." Hawkeye replied mockingly

"What!?" Rhodes asked back in shock

Widow simply placed her right hand in her forehead not believing that they were discussing this now, sighing she made the decision to initiate the fight with Grimmjow walking past Rhodes she took her fighting stance and signaled her opponent to approach, this was a mistake. Her opponent simply disappeared, she tried to react as fast as she could but before any thing could be done Grimmjow's right hand was around her neck and he was lifting her up from the ground, her instincts kicked in has she placed her hands around his arm and started to unleash electricity through his body still he just laughed. The other two avengers came to her aid, Barton fired one of his arrows, equipped with a sensor so it blew up just a few inches from the Espadas face, creating a small distraction so Rhodes fired a blast from the repulsors in his hands finally separating Widow from her attacker.

"I had it under control." Widow panted placing her hand on her neck

"No one is arguing with that." Barton replied

"So that's it?" the blue haired man replied looking down at his chest where the beams had hit

"Hey guys he's unharmed..." Rhodes announced

"You thought that something like that would even leave a mark in my Hierro...I should have traded guys with Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow said, growing more bored as he went on

"Alright tough guy you want a fight you got it." Rhodes roared back lunging at the Espada

Grimmjow simply stared him down, War Machine closed the distance between them and threw a right hand naturally Grimmjow dodged to the left, Rhodes seemed to be expecting this and lifted up his left hand in front of the Espadas face as he fired another blast. Grimmjow once more jumped back, just has Rhodes fired another blast this time his opponent, now visibly annoyed, simply lifted his left hand taking the full force of the attack with his palm.

"I'm open to ideas." Rhodes finally said looking at the two Avengers

"We could always see if Bruce can help." Barton suggested, getting their opponents attention

"It's too dangerous to let him out in the middle of the city." Widow replied

"I'm feeling somewhat out of this conversation." Grimmjow growled

"He's another member of our team, also know as the Hulk." Barton spat back

"Is he the green guy?" he asked, much to the others reply

"That's him." Rhodes answered

"Why don't you call him out then." Grimmjow suggested looking down at his right hand

The Avengers didn't reply, it was a good question considering their situation it most likely was the best option, but the colateral damage could be disastrous. Again Grimmjow disappeared from their sight just to reappear in front of Romanoff and Hawkeye. Widow brought out her batons while Hawkeye used his bow to try and hit the enemy, who dodged them as if mocking them, Barton brought his bow down on the man his body went numb soon after followed by a massive shock wave going through him looking down he saw Grimmjow had landed a single punch in his gut.

"I got this." came War Machine tackling the Arrancar from behind and propelling him into the ground and into the interior of the tower

"Go and get the Hulk!" he cried out to Widow

Rhodes jumped back letting his fallen opponent get back up, War Machine couldn't let him react so he took aim with his machine gun and repulsors opening fire he blasted the surroundings away, his hope didn't live long when his sensors detected something to his right. Grimmjow lunged at him from the right throwing a spinning kick, still Rhodes placed his arms up blocking the hit, much to his horror a simple kick had left dents in the metal casing, this couldn't distract him he looked at the Espada aiming the machine gun at the head.

The Espada laughed at this and grabbed the face plat of the iron warrior, his grip began to get tighter and tighter damaging Rhodes's systems he fell to one knee which was followed by the other, more laughs came from his attacker Rhodes had to act quickly, his suit redirected what ever remaining power he had to his chest and proceeded to fire it in one powerful blast engulfing his opponent in it. This final effort seemed to have drained the remaining power in his suit, Rhodes was now trapped inside the same suit he used for battle, while his opponent aside from his burned clothing had only suffered a mild scorching.

"That's enough!" a strange voice roared out in anger

"So you've finally come?" the Espada replied with an eager grin

"They said you were looking for me." Bruce continued, in a calm tone

"I want the other guy."

Bruce didn't reply, he looked back at Widow, then his eyes surveyed his fallen comrades and then back at the violent stranger.

"What will it take for you to transform?" he continued, now showing a more interested side of himself

"After what you have done, it wont take much. Just standing here now is taking a lot of self control from my part." Banner said, with a more aggressive tone

"Let me help then...and don't worry I'll just use a small fraction of my power." Grimmjow growled lifting up his hand towards his prey

"What are you doing!?" Bruce cried out

"Cero."

While the confrontation at the tower raged on, Ulquiorra had made his way to a small clearing in the forest near their initial arrival, it was also the same place where he had left Orihime. She was resting on a boulder when he dropped in from the sky landing near her and scarring her off the boulder in the process, the Espada ignored this choosing to wait for her to recompose herself.

"I'm sorry, you scared me." she replied trying to show how clumsy she was, of course Ulquiorra showed no reaction to this

"Why did you come alone?" she asked, while she wiped away the dust from her clothing

"Grimmjow stayed behind taking care of some trash, two others should be arriving at any moment." Cifer answered

She nodded in reply taking in the information, her mind now full of what Grimmjow could possibly be doing with the "trash", she knew the Sixth Espada was not one to spare people but who could possibly help who ever he was attacking and now they were expecting two others to arrive, would Ulquiorra ask her to fight, maybe for that proof Aizen talked about, or would Ulquiorra use who ever was coming as subjects for her to display her healing abilities.

Thor and Stark landed in the clearing they stood near the trees, Ulquiorra seemed rather distracted to them which was strange since he was the one who had asked for them to follow, of course Stark saw fit to initiate the conversation.

"So we follow you and now you just give us the silent treatment!?" Tony let out in is usual loud tone, causing no response

"What are you? I can see that you aren't Shinigami but you do seem to share some similarities with them, so you must have come this far for something." Thor began trying to use a more pacific tone to ease the situation

"You compare me to a Shinigami?What an amusing comparison." Ulquiorra replied, still showing no emotion

"So what do you want?" Stark asked once more

"You assume our intentions are hostile, I guess it is the easier conclusion for you, yet you are correct we came here looking for something, a object called Tesseract." revealing his true goal, shock covered the faces of both Avengers

"You wont find it!" Stark spat, Ulquiorra's eyes fell on him

"We got rid of it." Stark continued, Thor looked at him but quickly he understood what his comrade was doing so he said nothing

Ulquiorra looked at the Asgardian, he seemed shocked by the words he had just heard from the man in armor, it was possible he was lying or the Asgardian didn't know about the situation even if he showed familiarity with the name.

"I see...Indeed my main objective was to recover that object, but I was also given a secondary objective and taking into account my failure to recover the Tesseract does not mean the failure of the mission, I can simply accomplish my second goal."

"What is this second goal?" Thor asked, preparing to fight

"We were tasked with gathering combat data from three particular individuals, you being two of them." Ulquiorra answered, taking a few slow steps towards them

"A two on two seems fair." Stark said in an eager tone, causing Orihime to look at them in shock at what he was implying

"I will be your opponent. Woman stay behind and wait for my orders." Ulquiorra growled in a authoritarian tone

"Yes..." she whispered lowering her head

"What ever you prefer just means an easier job for us." was the sarcastic reply he received

"Won't you take your hands out of your pockets?" Thor asked, Ulquiorra simply took his right hand out of his pocket

"One will be enough." the Espada replied

Ulquiorra vanished, Tony started to scan the area for any sign of the enemy while Thor looked around trying to sense where he could show up, the Espada emerged behind them, Tony was the first to turn around ready to fight but instead he received a kick to the gut sending him into a nearby tree, his feet calmly touched the ground now paying attention to the Asgardian.

Thor brought Mjolnir forward attempting a simple attack, of course the Espada dodged jumping back which Thor did the same in reply he began to spin mjolnir and lunged at Ulquiorra, but instead of simply tackling his opponent he threw his hammer at Ulquiorra, who seeing no possible threat in this he placed his hand in the way to block it, when the object made contact with his hand he felt an overwhelming weight and momentum behind it which sent him flying backwards a long side with it, still such tactic was useless before him putting his left foot on the floor he used his Sonido to disappear once more.

The Asgardian called back his weapon just in time for Cifer to emerge a few feet behind him, Thor faced him ready for the next move Ulquiorra lifted his hand up aiming at Thor which started to glow red, out of instinct Thor placed mjolnir in front of him a massive explosion followed the hammer shot into the forest from the nature of the impact, where Thor was now only a cloud of smoke and dirt stood followed by a painful cry from the thunder god.

Stark finally staggered out of the woods, the explosion seemed to have woken him up, he saw the woman taking cover behind the boulder and a massive cloud of smoke that covered up Thor and their enemy.

"Thor!" he cried out

Finally the Asgardian crawled out of the resulting crater and the damage was visible, his left arm was gone in it's place only a bloody burnt stump remained, slowly he managed to get on his knees using his remaining hand to cover up the injury. Stark took flight in the direction of his fallen comrade just to be stopped by Thor's pleas.

"Get away! You'll just get yourself killed!"

"What about you!? What will you do while you bleed to death!?" Tony roared back

"He wont die, I was not given the permission to kill any of you." Ulquiorra stated

"Are you enjoying this?" Stark spat back outraged

"Woman." the Espada said, turning his head in the direction of the boulder

"Heal him."


	3. The Incredible Hulk vs The Panther King

Orihime did as she was told and rushed to the side of the fallen Avenger, knelling to his right she uttered the words "Sōten Kisshun, I reject" from her hairpins to lights emerged and flew to the bloodied stump, forming a barrier over it hey began the healing process, slowly more and more pieces of skin began to grow and rebuild the missing arm. Thor couldn't believe his eyes to see, what he assumed to be a human displaying such powerful healing techniques and in less then a minute his arm was back, he tried opening and closing his hand, flexing his arm just to truly convince himself it was there.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Do you just go around injuring people just to heal them after?" Stark roared out, startling Inoue

The Espada didn't reply, his gaze was to busy looking over the results of the healing process definitely it was useful, still the hammer had managed to catch his attention to be able to save the Asgardian from his Bala was more then an excuse to continue gathering information.

"That's enough Stark, I'm fine." Thor replied placing his newly grown hand on the armor's left shoulder

"Really? And now what we keep fighting him? He just blew your arm off and that was with Mjolnir protecting you, what do you think will happen if he hits you head on?" Stark argued, now completely serious in tone not showing any anger or sarcasm

"We just need an opening, with that I can try to use Mjolnir's powers succesfully on him." Thor explained

"Try?" Stark asked in disbelief

"Right now it's the best I can do." the Asgardian replied jokingly

"Can you power me up like last time?" Tony asked with a sigh

Stretching out his right arm Thor called for his trusty weapon, which soon came back to him, with one powerful motion he lifted it up calling forth lighting several bolts hit mjolnir, which were then redirected to the Iron Man suit. Ulquiorra's all seeing eyes didn't miss one step of this process, he could already calculate that the Asgardian was powering up his comrade, his attention then fell on Orihime who stood right next to him, then back on the armored warrior's glowing chest.

"Take cover." he said to her

"Let's see you dodge this!" Stark cried out in a deficient tone, firing a blast from his chest repulsor

Ulquiorra seemed rather unfazed with the incoming threat his free hand lifted up and took the full force of the blast, immediately he realized that he had somewhat trapped himself there which would give them a possible opening to attack. Thor using this distraction flew up to a position he could look down on his opponent and began to spin mjolnir at the same time attracting more lightning, resulting in a mass of revolving electricity gaining more and more momentum with each spin from the hammer. Finally he threw it, a magnificent display of accumulated bolts, the mass flew straight at it's target making a thunderous impact with the Espada and seemingly weakening him enough for Stark's blast to cause some damage of it's own.

"I would say that it worked!" Stark yelled up

"I don't think so." Thor replied in a grave tone

Stark's systems detected a sudden change in the atmosphere, the air was getting thicker in the same spot Ulquiorra once was and now only a cloud of smoke resided, this unnatural change forced the smoke to go down as if some force was making it do so. Above him Thor could feel the increasing reiatsu, it made him sweat just by it's increased pressure, but he couldn't get distracted now they had made one successful attack surely it had cause some effect.

"A good use of your numbers, it definitely is a deadly technique, yet it lacked in power...power that you can still generate." the Arrancar began, in his usual calm tone, ending his statement by joining Thor in the sky

"Is that your idea of a complement? I can see that it had some effect." Thor replied, pointing out that scorch marks in his enemy's clothing

Ulquiorra didn't reply, opting to stare the Asgardian down and wait for him to reply to his accusation.

"Even if I can do more then this, what good would it do?"

"It would do no good." Ulquiorra replied

"Still there's a chance, I believe that's why you're giving me this opportunity." the Asgardian said in a calm tone, while Stark ascended in their direction

"I'm glad to see that you guys are talking. Does that mean we are friends now?" he asked jokingly

"He's giving us another opportunity to attack him."

"How generous."

Back at the Tower, Grimmjow's Cero missed it's target yet it had the desired outcome, before the Espada stood the Hulk, looking over at the fallen Black Widow the creature showed a more sentimental sight, but his instincts all pointed to his attacker.

"Now the real fun begins." the Espada hissed pulling out his zanpakuto

The Hulk was the first one to charge, followed by the Espada, giant step after giant step he got closer till finally he was within range and threw a devastating punch which made contact with the floor, the green giant let out a confused grunt in reply and then one of pain tracing he source of the pain he saw a small scratch on his right side.

Grimmjow had taken advantage of his speed to land a clean hit on the behemoth, or at least he thought it was clean looking back he was surprised to see only a simple scratch not even blood was visible, this creature didn't have any reiatsu to match such resistance so he concluded all his abilities came from raw physical power, even so it was rather simple he just had to swing a little harder.

Once again their ran at each other, this time the Espada decided to just go head on, he stopped right in front of the Hulk and brought his sword in an upwards swing straight to the throat, his eyes widened when his blade meet the brute's left hand and stopped. Hulk grabbed on to the arm with his right hand, letting go of the blade, he pulled his opponent towards him and brought his head forward resulting in a devastating headbutt, the Espada seemed to go limp for an instant so the green giant threw him into a wall for good mesure.

Grimmjow's body collapsed soon after on the floot, with a loud growl he got back on his feet and turned to face his prey he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, he jumped to the ceiling right above the Hulk and then pounced on him, sliding his sword under the brute's neck to place him in a sort of a sleeper hold. The Hulk roared and trashed in anger in an attempt to throw this pest off of him, but the Espada just laughed bringing his clenched fist down on his face further angering the giant into sending himself crushing backwards into the ground. The Arrancar had already predicted such strategy and released his hold in time so that the behemoth crashed into the ground on his own.

"Come on use your head!" the Espada roared

The green Goliath stumbled back on his knees, eyeing down the confident Espada, he raised his arms with a loud cry apparently out of frustration but when they were completely vertical he gave a small smile to the Espada, and brought them down on the already weakened floor. The structure didn't resist such punishment collapsing all around him and his opponent, both men dropped down into the pit just to stare each other down, Grimmjow slowly ascended back to the floor they were originally and took aim with his left hand.

"Cero." another blue blast erupted from his palm into the cornered Hulk

The green giant new what this could cause to himself so in a final attempt he ran to the nearby window and jumped out saving himself from the resulting blast which heavily damaged the floor he was in, growling in relief he dug his hands into the walls of the building to stop his fall still with the speed he was going down, his stop was only possible midway through the building.

"Tough son of a bitch." the Sixth Espada spat

Walking back to the landing pad, Grimmjow looked at the sky it was darkening and the wind was also starting to pick up, observing the direction where they had landed he saw that it was darker their, he wondered if those two were still trying to beat Ulquiorra like the idiots they were. Staring down he saw the Hulk jumping his way up the building he started thinking of how he should throw him back down.

Grimmjow's thoughts were abruptly interrupted, the Goliath could was more agile then he had originally calculated, it was already above him after one significant leap, the Arrancar could only use his arms to protect himself when both of the green giants fists came raining down on him and the landing pad. Not being prepared for the situation Grimmjow ended up being nailed down into the landing pad and ultimately sent him into the streets bellow, the impact did not only cause this the structure also began to waver under the pressure being applied on it.

The Hulk walked a few feet away, much like what he had done with Loki, he assumed that a brutal beating like that would be enough to stop him for the time being, stumbling back inside he took in the destruction caused by their battle, his worries fell on his comrades next seeing their bodies scattered around his battle field.

"Where are you going!? Things are just now getting good." came a voice from behind him

The green brute released a roar as he turned backwards to see the Sixth Espada hovering a few feet from the landing pad, Grimmjow used his Sonido to close their distancie in a single instance, the giants right hand fell on him but once more there was nothing there and a sharp pain filled the Hulk's back. He staggered forwards, with his hands on his back, blood now flowing from a large cut on his back, the laughs of the Espada filled his ears swelling up his anger like a rabid beast he turned around punching him in the chest propelling Grimmjow into the crater below.

Again they lunged at each other, in the Espadas left hand a Bala was ready to be fired, Hulk's left fist was also clenched in his blind rage both made contact mid flight for a while they struggled, in the end it was the anger of the brute that overpowered his opponent, for a moment the Arrancar couldn't believe what had just happened yet he needed to redirect his attention to his opponent. The brutes right hand wrapped around his face and rammed him into the floor and began to crush it, the Espada could only struggle in his grip.

Ulquiorra limited himself to standing in the middle of the clearing and swat away several attempts at an attack made by Stark all this while he waited to see what the Asgardian could come up with, seeing that this was the last opportunity he was giving him he decided to wait and see. Right now around the clearing five massive tornados stood within them was lighting making them all the more deadly, the sky was a a dark grey and in the middle of it was Thor swinging Mjolnir with all strength he could call for rain and lighting swirled around him.

Stark had almost exhausted his ammunition and still his target just stood there dodging his every attack like they were jokes, then something came to him that if this attack was to be in any way useful their opponent needed to be distracted, he needed a way to create an opening looking up he shouted.

"Are you ready!?"

"Just waiting for your signal!" Thor roared back, causing Ulquiorra's gaze to go straight to him

"Did you forget you're still fighting me?" Stark spat at the Espada, receiving no reply

"I know that I can't touch you...but what about the girl?" Tony asked in a more menacing tone

Ulquiorra shifted slightly but didn't move in the face of this threat, either way Stark redirected his power to his propulsion system and rocketed in the direction of Orihime, finally gaining the attention of the Espada. Thor observed the strategy, he may not agree with it but he understood that it was the only way to possibly distract their enemy, with one upwards motion of his hammer the Asgardian called the five tornados to him and then he brought the mass of air and lightning down on the foe, surprisingly he felt some resistance that soon faded away drilling the attack and it's victim into the Earth.

The weather finally began to return to normal, looking down and exhausted Thor only saw dirt and dislodged trees, letting his strength leave him he collapsed into the ground below luckily Stark was there to to grab on to his right arm stopping his fall.

"Have you tiered yourself out already?" Stark asked sarcastically

"I'm just taking a break." Thor replied softly

"Slacker."

Stark landed near a tree sitting Thor against it soon taking a seat next to him, Inoue emerged from the trees taking a few steps towards the aftermath of the attack she stood there with an expression that seemed to be the mix of a worry and disbelief, it wasn't like she was worried but part of her didn't imagine to see this situation happening.

"How do you think they are doing back at the Tower?" Stark asked

"I was wondering if you had already pondered the property damage." Thor replied with a laugh

"Don't even remind me. I think that after this the next time we get attacked I believe we should move our headquarters somewhere else." Tony argued, while Thor laughed at the matter

"Girl can you help me?" the Asgardian cried out

"Yes..." Inoue replied

Turning in the direction of the Avengers a pilar of dirt erupted in front of her stopping her progress, Orihime turned away from the pilar startled to see the ground break away and open as Ulquiorra emerged before her.

"You seemed worried." were the first words out of his mouth

She didn't know how to reply, only shock bathed her face knowing that he was ready to finish them off, the Espada walked pass her and towards them only stopping when Inoue spoke.

"Should I help him?"

"There is no need. This situation is about to end." he replied

Grimmjow seemed to be regretting having landed that blow on the green titan's back, since then he had been badly beaten and thrown down the Tower taking a piece of the landing pad with him into the streets of New York, the Hulk let out one final roar, his wound had already closed up and with it the blinding rage that had enabled him to match his opponent and ultimately overwhelm him. By now Hawkeye and Widow had gotten back to their feet and dragged War Machine out of the battlefield, Romanoff eyed the green brute as he reentered the Tower and slowly walked their way with a much more calm intention on his face.

The peace of course didn't last long, her eyes widened seeing the blue haired figure emerged from the streets below, the Hulk had also sensed the return of his opponent, nothing seemed to have changed still a large grin filled his face.

"I wasn't expecting someone to get through my Hierro..." he growled, letting out a bit of blood as he spoke

"...I think that you've at least earned this much." he finished placing his sword below his left arm and his left hand on the blade

As much as it pained him to have to transform to fight the brute, he knew that Ulquiorra would sense him but him knowing was not that bad if it was anyone else he would never hear the end of it, locking eyes with the green titan the blue flame engulfed the blade and with one fluent motion he raked his hand along the length of the blade and uttered the words:

"Grind, Pantera."


	4. Unwanted Intervention

Aizen watched over the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo, from his throne in the balcony of Las Noches, surrounded by his both Gin and Tousen, he pondered on how the mission he had handed to his Espada was going, finally he sensed the presence of his eight Espada approaching his throne room so that long before Granz made his presence known Aizen had already turned to face him.

"You called for me my lord." the Espada announced bowing at the entrance to the room

"Yes Granz, please step forward." Aizen replied with a simple wave of the hand

"How can I be of use today, lord Aizen?" Granz asked in a obedient tone, taking one step inside

"Is it possible to arrange another journey to the other universe?" his lord answered back, going straight to the point

"Of course! Still it may take some time to prepare." Granz replied, initially with a louder and less controlled tone, which he immediately corrected

"You have half an hour Granz." Aizen announced, in a soft tone

"But my lord it's far to dangerous..." Granz began before being cut off by Tousen

"Know your place Granz!" the Shinigami roared

"There is no need for such tone Tousen. Granz you have no need to worry, I am well aware of the workings of this bridge that we have created and I know that it can be stabilized by who ever is using it..." Aizen began, then making a paused he eyed the other tree people in the room with him

"...since I'm going to be the one to go through it there is no need for concern." he continued, causing visible shock in the faces of Granz and Tousen

"Captain there is no need for such action!" the Shinigami replied in disbelief

"Ulquiorra should be more then enough to deal with any possible trouble." Gin spoke finally breaking his silence

"Both of you are correct, but I think that given the unique nature of the situation that currently stands before us I can't just stand by and wait. Also what greater joy could any of my Espada experience then being at my side in the field of battle. Don't you think Szayelaporro Granz?" Aizen argued, purposely emphasizing the name of the Arrancar

"Yes, my lord." he scientist replied respectfully with a bowed head

"Even so captain, we can go with you." Tousen said

"I need someone to stay here and look after Las Noches, that will be your role Tousen...Gin." he ordered calmly, looking back at Gin after pronouncing his name

The windows that remained on the floor which they were on and those above finally shattered after a newly transformed Grimmjow let out a mighty roar, the Hulk replied with an intimidating roar of his own apparently ignoring the form his opponent had taken. The green titan was the first to charge, his fist clenched and ready to strike, Grimmjow on the other hand starred him down with eager eyes so that when the first fist came down on him he used his hand to not only block but completely stop his opponents attack, the brute growled in return and tried to punch him with his other fist just to be stopped again.

The Espada gave him a smirk in return, with one fluent motion he pushes the Hulk's arms away leaving a clear opening for a deep punch in the gut followed by a spinning kick to the jaw sending the brute flying back inside. Taking the stance similar to a cat ready to pounce, Grimmjow lunged at his stunned opponent first his right hand claws made contact with the Hulk's left shoulder cutting deep and all to way to the right shoulder, letting out a rage filled roar he turned to his right waiting to see the Arrancar standing there but there was noting, his opponent was already on top of him delivering another kick to the side of his head.

Grimmjow grinned when his angered prey came back at him for more, now he hoped for him to be as hungry as he was right before he had used his Resurrección, his expectations were met when a right fist came swinging at him so in order to further enrage the Hulk, Grimmjow started using his superior speed to dodged each blow at the right moment and then reply with a strike of his own. For a minute they repeated this actions, till the Espada finally got bored, grabbing the giant's hand mid punch he delivered a precise strike to the chest, resulting in a uncomfortable sound of what seemed to be broken ribs, it was enough to drop his prey on his knees.

"I'll have to admit that I used more strength on that one then I was expecting, but it doesn't matter now." Grimmjow snarled at his fallen foe, as he began to seemingly walk away, yet he felt the Hulk getting back up

Ulquiorra's senses were keen to detect the disturbance caused by the Sixth Espada's Resurrección, he wondered the reason of such an action against such trash, could it be that he had found a need to do so or was he just toying around with his opponent, such motivations he would never understand. Now he had to decide how to take care of the two remaining Avengers, taking into account that he couldn't kill them he would have to regulate his strength to knock them out effectively. Then another thought clouded his mind, the woman, lord Aizen had stated that this mission would also work to showcase her powers and so far she only had done it once, maybe he could create another similar situation.

"Woman, do you remember what Lord Aizen told you?" Ulquiorra asked

"That during this mission I should use my powers to prove their worth." she replied

"Correct. So far you have only used your healing ability, which you had already used on Grimmjow..." the Espada began, before dropping into deep thought

"What are you saying?" she asked confused of his intentions

"Maybe a demonstration of your other abilities is required."

"But I already used my Santen Kesshun when the man in armor charged at me." she informed him

"Your words do not constitute proof..." Ulquirra once again began, before Stark cut him off

"Did you forget we are still here!?" he growled in his sarcastic tone

"I agree, if you are going to finish us, do it already!" Thor roared defianlty, making a stance against the Arrancar

"Be silent trash." Ulquiorra replied without any trace of interest

"If you don't hurry we'll just have to fight back." Stark announced placing himself side to side with Thor

"Fight back?" Ulquiorra asked

"Till we cease to draw breath." Thor replied passionately, taking a battle stance

"If you wish to fight, you'll have to find another opponent, I have no need to prolong this charade." the Espada said, showing his lack of interest in the situation

"You think all of this is a game!?" Stark roared

Ulquiorra didn't reply, both his and Orihime's gaze turned in the direction of the Avenger's tower, Thor was quick to note the worried expression on her face and then he too felt what had alarmed them someone new had arrived, someone much stronger and from what he could conclude a Shinigami.

"It's..." Orihime gasped in shock

"Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra concluded

Thor's hearth sunk even more hearing this, not only was this Aizen stronger than their current opponent but he was their commander, he was powerless before them and now it was about to get much worse.

Back at the Tower, Grimmjow had just finished jumping back dodging a blow from the Hulk, the Espada landed right at the edged of what remained of the landing platform when his senses detected the new arrival at the scene, anger filled his being knowing that he would have to answer to Aizen for his actions but things like that couldn't be helped. Straightening his stance he stared at his opponent who was now composing himself for another charge, the green brute ran with a blind rage at his target confident he would manage to hit him this time, then a voice came from above them.

"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi."

The brute stopped in his tracks when a purple rectangular frame formed around him soon to be filled with a black matter trapping him inside the newly formed structure, it didn't last long when the thing shattered only Bruce Banner remained with several cuts covering his body. The Espada's eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed in anger and frustration at the arrival of his lord, his gaze darted upwards to the source of the voice, but he was no longer there looking back down Aizen was standing right in front of him, his master slowly turned to the left so he could make eye contact with his servant.

"Why are you in that form Grimmjow?" he asked, mocking him

The Arrancar didn't reply, Aizen could see the frustration slowly burn inside him, he decided to continue his inquiries.

"Did you need to use such methods to defeat...such ants?" he continued

"I understood it was your wish for me to prove my worth in combat after recovering my arm, I would be unable to fully test my self if I weren't to use my Resurrección." the Sixth Espada growled back in the most obedient tone he could muster

"I see. Now you may go reunite with Ulquiorra, tell him to wait for my arrival before he makes any further decisions. Also I would advise you to revert back to your previous form, unless you want Ulquiorra to see you like this..." Aizen ordered, pausing at the end so that Grimmjow could conclude what he meant by Ulquiorra seeing him

Grimmjow simply replied with a small bow before disappearing from sight, Aizen placed his full attention on the fallen human he began to approach him with a slow methodical pace he positioned himself to the right of the fallen man so to better analyse the collapsed being.

"I was expecting more from you." he announced, before turning to the inside of the building

In his way still two people stood, Widow and Hawkeye having composed themselves enough to stare down the enemy had decided to face this new arrival and do the best they could to better understand his motives.

"Today's just full of new acquaintances isn't it?" Hawkeye laughted

"What's your name?" Widow asked, no longer having the patience to take the situation lightly

"My name is Aizen, Sōsuke Aizen. My I learn your name?" he stranger replied

"I'm Black Widow and he's Hawkeye." she spat back

"Interesting names." were the words she got in response

"It seems like you're the boss?" Barton asked now in a more serious tone

No answer came, Aizen was less then interested to waist his time on such weak creatures there was still the asgardian to deal with, so for him the easier solution was to slowly increase the output of his reiatsu it only took him to increase it a little for the two weakened humans to collapse.

Grimmjow's feet landed on the fresh dirt, Inoue was the only one to take notice of his arrival Ulquiorra still had his eyes fixed on the remaining Avengers, it had to be Grimmjow the one to disturbe the silence.

"What's taking you so long to crush these ants?" he growled

"I could ask you the same thing Grimmjow, using your Resurrección in a situation like this is an insult to your rank." Ulquiorra replied

"How dare you!?" Grimmjow roared furiously, but his rage went unnoticed by his fellow Espada

"I was simply toying around with him. What about you? I didn't take you for someone who would play with his prey." he continued, trying to get a response

"I was simply operating under mission parameters." Ulquiorra answered methodically

"What about the woman? What have you been up to pet?" the Arrancar asked, directing his questions towards Orihime

Inoue didn't really know how to explain what she had done so for, but any words she could possibly had said were cut off by Ulquiorra.

"She did what Lord Aizen commanded her to do."

"Good to see that she's behaving. Now Aizen says that we are to wait for his arrival before we do anything else."

Thor and Stark looked at each other both giving an audible sigh at the situation, now they both had to wait for this Aizen to arrive and decide what to do with them and they could do nothing against it. Aizen arrived shortly, landing in between the trio and the Avengers he took in the battlefield surprised by the state it was in, knowing that surely these two hadn't been that much trouble.

"Anything you would like to inform me on Ulquiorra?" he asked

"The asgardian's hammer, Mjolnir. It seems to be able to control the weather if not more." the Espada announced to his lord

"What about his strength?"

"Nothing of note, most of it seems to come from the hammer." Ulquiorra informed

"Interesting. Now allow me to introduce my self asgardian my name is Aizen, Sōsuke Aizen." the Shinigami announced looking back at the exhausted Thor

"Pleasure, I'm Thor, Thor Odinson. I guess that we will have to get pass you if we are to get anywhere?" Thor introduced himself in the a cordial manner

"If you wish to fight, I'll be more then honored to reply. I've always wondered what it would be to clash with one of your kind." Aizen replied politely

"I can say the same thing to you. I was wondering if I could be healed, so that I can show you my full strength." Thor suggested

"Orihime please heal him." Aizen commanded

"What about me!?" Stark snarled

"Is he of any interest Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked his faithful Espada

"No."

"Then there is not need to heal you..." Aizen resumed, making a small pause at the end as if implying Stark would play some role in their duel

Inoue was quick to heal the asgardian, who know at full strength took his stance ready to fight, Aizen placed his hand on his zanpakuto but stopped before revealing it a small smile crept over his face when he proposed something to Thor.

"Since I've been told the name of you weapon, do you wish to know the name of my zanpakuto?" he asked, finally removing the blade and holding it in front him his with the blade turned downwards so that Thor could examine it

"Tell me the name of such impressive weapon." he replied, with a subtle hint of sarcasm

"This is my Kyōka Suigetsu." the name seemed to fill the battlefield with it's presence

"When ever you are ready." Thor let out, ignorant of what had just happened

Aizen finally took a battle appropriate stance and signaled his opponent to charge, Thor took a few long steps before jumping up and raining lighting down on the Shinigami who easily blocked with his blade, then jumped up to meet Thor midair. Their weapons clashed with great force sending them both backwards, Aizen continued to throw the Avenger a confident look, Thor not wanting to waste much time began to spin Mjolnir involving it in lighting and with one powerful motion he threw himself forward into the arrogant fighter who used his blade to block. This time when the weapons clashed something unexpected happened, the zanpakuto began to give way cracking slightly, seemingly by instinct Aizen used his superior speed to gain some distance between himself and Thor examining his blade a less then pleased look emerged.

"Where did all that confidence go?" Thor laughed

"This is nothing but luck." Aizen replied trying to keep his calm

Thor replied with a confident grin and quickly closed the gap between them going for another direct hit, only this time Aizen disappeared just to emerge above him, yet Thor threw his body backwards evading the incoming blade and replying with a another swing from Mjolnir finally broke his opponents weapon. The Shinigami's eyes grew wide with disbelief before once again using Shunpo to gain some needed distance from his opponent.

"You ant! How dare you break Kyōka Suigetsu!?" Aizen roared furiously throwing what remained of his sword away, before Thor no longer stood the confident man from before

"Must be my lucky day." Thor replied with a smile, not even he could believe how well this fight was turning out

Thor began involving Mjolnir with lighting once more ready for the next attack when he saw his foe disappear once more, he took a deep breath using his senses to detect where he could come from, in a rather unimaginative turn of events he sensed the Shinigami approaching from behind, turning around he saw Aizen flying in his direction with his right hand aiming at him. When the distance with them was close enough Aizen began to call forth his next attack "Hadō #4..." the asgardian acted quickly bringing his hammer down on his opponent's hand canceling the spell and sending him crashing down into the ground below.

Aizen slowly crawled on his all fours, blood covered his right arm strength leaving him and his pride destroyed, looking up he saw the Avenger appear before him a laugh escaped his mouth as he said one final time.

"Come on finish me...do that and it's all over..." he said, trying to catch his breath

"I won't kill you, but I will leave you something to remember us by." Thor growled back grabbing the fallen man by his collar

He stared deep into the Shinigami's eyes just before ramming Mjolnir into his gut, with enough force to knock him out but not kill, Aizen gasped for air as blood jumped out from his mouth, his hands fell on Thor's shoulders saying one strange word, before collapsing.

"Why..."

"Shatter." a rather familiar voice said behind him

Thor's eyes widened in horror when the men laying before him was no longer Aizen, it was Stark, turning to the source of the voice he saw Aizen standing there with not even a scratch on him.

"What is this!?" the asgardian roared

"You just witnessed Kyōka Suigetsu Shikai, Kanzen Saimin or in other words Complete Hypnosis." Aizen explained with his ever present confidence

"This was all an illusion?" the asgardian asked in disbelief

"Yes. Now shall we begin?" Aizen asked calmly

Thor didn't even consider a possible plan of attack his anger just told him to attack, throwing himself wildly at the Shinigami who didn't even try to block this time instead opting for a quicker way to get rid of him.

"Hadō #4. Byakurai." firing a bolt of lighting from his right index finger punching a whole into the asgardian's right shoulder

"Did you believe I would waste my blade on you."

Thor didn't hear the taunt as he squirmed around holding his injured right shoulder, it was if that one hit had cracked the rest of his body in half no longer did he have the power to even consider lifting Mjolnir, luckily for him the invaders were already walking away.

"Let's go back to the location you arrived at, from there we can open a Garganta back to Las Noches." Aizen announced

"Yes, Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra replied

"I'm also very curious to hear your reports, specially yours Grimmjow." Aizen continued, ignoring the growl his Sixth Espada gave him in reply


End file.
